1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radioactive substance decontamination method and radioactive substance decontamination apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Chemical decontamination is a process of removing radioactive substance contained in the oxide film on the surface of an object to be decontaminated by repeating oxidizing and reducing treatment of the object to be decontaminated and by dissolving and removing said oxide film using oxidizing decontamination agent and reducing decontamination agent.
A prior art of chemical decontamination is disclosed in Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open NO. 105295/2000 where reducing decontamination is carried out using the reducing decontamination agent containing two or more components whereby the reducing decontamination agent is decomposed. Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open NO. 510784/1997 also discloses a method for decomposing an organic acid into carbon dioxide and water using iron complex and ultraviolet ray.